1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breathing apparatus, and more particularly to, a breathing apparatus which can provide air to a swimmer without the use of compressed air tanks so as to allow the swimmer to submerge for a long time and is adapted for use in combination with a tube for swimming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, tubes used by a swimmer as means for floating above water level, and compressed air tanks and snorkels are used by a swimmer as means for remaining submerged in shallow water.
The conventional tubes which are formed in doughnut shape and made of rubber or thin vinyl contain air therein so that the swimmer can float above water level by buoyance of the tubes.
The conventional compressed air tanks and snorkels are to provide air to the swimmer submerged under water.
The tubes, the compressed air tanks, and the snorkels are separately manufactured and used according to their use.
However, since the conventional tubes are made of rubber or thin vinyl, they may burst during swimming by an external pressure.
The snorkels are used for submerging only in the limited depth during a short time. The compressed air tanks also have a disadvantage that the user can dive only during the limited period of time due to the limited air volume of the tanks. The compressed air tanks have another disadvantage that, since it is very expensive, to use it for swim is too heavy a burden in price for the public or children.
In view of the foregoing, it is accordingly, a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved breathing apparatus which enables a swimmer to remain submerged for a long time without using any air suppliers.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a breathing apparatus which may be also used as a tube for according to the swimmer""s needs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a breathing apparatus which is of a durable and reliable construction.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a breathing apparatus which has improved commodity value.
The foregoing objects are accomplished by providing an improved breathing apparatus comprising: a floatable body having a hollow case for floating over water level and an opening; and a breathing assembly mounted detachably to the floatable body, the breathing assembly including: a connector having a connecting pipe to be inserted within the opening of the floatable body and a flexible connecting hose connected to a lower end portion of the connecting pipe; a fixing cap having a plurality of holes for providing fresh air from the outside to the breathing assembly, the fixing cap being mounted on an upper central portion of the floatable body that the connecting pipe is inserted in the opening to prevent separation of the connecting pipe; a mouth connecting member connected to the connecting hose, having a mouth piece formed integrally with the mouth connecting member, and providing air to the swimmer""s mouth through the mouth piece; an air intake check member arranged near the connected portion of the connecting hose and the mouth connecting member, and having an inlet check valve opened only in one direction for preventing upward flow of exhausted air; and a water intake check member arranged near the lower end portion of the mouth connecting member, and having an outlet check valve also opened only in one direction for discharging exhausted air and for preventing entry of water into the breathing assembly.
The foregoing and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent to persons of ordinary skill in the art from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.